Lágrimas Y Lluvia
by Erilenne
Summary: Enamorada desde siempre de un hombre al cual solo puede tener como un amor platonico e inalcanzable. Amor, pasión, tristeza y la pérdida más grande a través de la lluvia. Capítulo 2. ¿Inalcanzable? Inu&Kag Lemón
1. Tormenta

**Lágrimas Y Lluvia Inu&Kag Lemón  
Género: **Romance  
**Summary: **Enamorada desde siempre de un hombre al cual solo puede tener como un amor platónico e inalcanzable ¿Qué sucede cuando este hombre se da cuenta de que existes? Amor, pasión, tristeza y la pérdida más grande a través de la lluvia.  
**Autora: ****Erilenne.**

**Capítulo I. Tormenta.**

España, uno de los reinos más importantes e influyentes de esa época, extenso en territorio y gran colonizador.

El reino tenía su cede al centro de la ciudad, un enorme palacio hecho por los más finos materiales y piedras preciosas conocidas en ese entonces, alto e imposible de recorrer quizás en un día, de extensos y fascinantes jardines, adornados siempre por las variadas especies de plantas, bañado por la brisa de las fuentes de agua centrales y custodiado por innumerables guardias que siempre permanecían firmes y en alerta, dando la impresión de ser simplemente estatuas.

En él reinaba el rey Inu Ferrer y la reina Izayoi Villanueva, majestades reconocidas no solamente por el titulo que mantenían si no por la dureza, la crueldad y la distinción de clases sociales que los acompañaban de la mano en todo momento, conservando solamente un sentimiento puro que era el amor que le tenían a su único hijo y heredero al trono, el príncipe Inuyasha Ferrer Villanueva.

-Padre, saldré a cabalgar un momento- Le avisó al rey un joven visiblemente alto y fornido.

-No llegues tarde Inuyasha- Ordenó al príncipe mirando como este sube a su hermoso caballo blanco, tan fino e indiscutiblemente el mejor de todo el reino, un regalo por parte del rey a su hijo al cumplir la mayoría de edad.

-No tengas pendiente, dile a mi madre que estaré aquí antes de la hora de cenar- Mencionó dando después con el pie un golpe al caballo, indicándole con esto que era hora de partir.

Los guardias abrieron las puertas del palacio para darle acceso al joven príncipe, dejando ver como la figura gallarda y varonil del hombre comienza a alejarse.

-----

Caminaba apresurada por el bosque una joven muchacha, de cabellos azabaches y aun mas negros que la misma noche, piel pálida y aparentemente tersa, vestía un hermoso y largo vestido en tonos beige y café, sin gran cantidad de detalles y mucho menos de telas finas, un vestido común y corriente como cualquiera en su rango social, mismo que denotaba otra apariencia por la belleza de la portadora, Kagome Guillén Marín, una simple plebeya y habitante mas del poderoso reinado español, toda su vida la había vivido a las afueras del reino, donde solamente podían vivir los de su clase.

-Es tan tarde, mamá se enfadara conmigo y para confirmar mi mala suerte esta a punto de llover- Decía y maldecía a nadie en particular. Todas las tardes solía ir al bosque a recoger algunos frutos, pero ese día en especial le habia caído la tarde encima, observó a las espesas nubes acumularse y los relámpagos que momentáneamente se presentaban lograban asustarla demasiado y aunque aceleraba el paso no conseguía llegar a su hogar, una pequeña y humilde cabaña al final del bosque.  
Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer lentamente sobre su rostro y vestimenta, cosa que la hizo enfadar bastante, solo esperaba que las telas no se estropearan, no tenía el suficiente dinero como para darse el lujo de cambiar de vestido cada vez que quisiera.  
Caminó aún más rápido, según sentía que la lluvia se acrecentaba, sus castaños ojos lucían molestos pero a la vez asustados, estaba sola y el estruendoso ruido de las nubes, no la ayudaban en nada.  
A lo lejos pudo observar un árbol de grandes ramas, grueso y gigante, dándole rápidamente la idea de resguardarse ahí mientras la lluvia se calmaba.  
Se acercó tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, pero al llegar notó que un hombre se encontraba ahí mismo.

-Es Inuyasha Ferrer- Mencionó asombrada en voz alta, tapándose después la boca por haber echo su pensamiento público, entonces observó como el volteaba a verla con aquellos intensos ojos dorados que le atravesaban el corazón y es que estaba tan enamorada de él, desde siempre, desde el momento en que lo vio salir del palacio y tenerlo en ese instante frente a ella, era algo que jamás imagino que pudiera suceder.

-Veo que también te atrapó la lluvia- Hizo mención con aquella voz profunda e intensa, observando a la chica, el cabello azabache empapado y profundamente oscuro ondeándole en la cintura, el brillo de sus ojos castaños único e inexistente en alguien mas, la recorrió con el ámbar de su visión sin poder negar la belleza de su cuerpo y notó sus vestimentas, las de una simple plebeya.

-Sí... también- Contestó y sintió que la lluvia jugaba con su razón y la hacía imaginar cosas

-Tendrás que irte, yo llegue primero a este árbol- Aseveró en forma burlesca, recargándose en el árbol y cruzándose de brazos cómodamente, girando la cabeza hacía otro lado.

-¿Quién demonios se ha creído¿Qué el árbol es suyo?- No podía creerlo, ese hombre por quien hace momentos su corazón latía era un grosero y maleducado – Es usted un bestia- Aseguró y el amor parecía escapársele hasta por los poros pues ahora su mirada en él era de rencor.

Esas palabras habían golpeado bajo en el ego de Inuyasha¿Quién se creía esa niña tonta? Él no solo era el príncipe de España si no que también era un Ferrer Villanueva por lo cual lo menos que se merecía era respeto.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme a mí así?- Cuestionó casi histérico y dándole un fuerte énfasis al decirle "mí", pretendiendo hacerla entender con quien estaba tratando

-Yo le llamo como quiero y le guste o no me voy a quedar aquí- Sentenció, segura y valiente, regalándole una mirada desafiante.

-Eres una rebelde, eso me gusta- Dijo y sonrío levemente, ciertamente lo único que quería era molestarla, más nunca tomó en cuenta el carácter de la chica.

-Me... mejor si me voy- Balbuceó al sentir el encender de sus mejillas por la manera en que el ojidorado se encontraba mirándola

-No creo que sea buena idea preciosa- Advirtió al observar como aquella lluvia comenzaba a convertirse en una tormenta

-Créame que prefiero morir en la tormenta a pasar mi valioso tiempo con usted- Afirmó ante el motivo de sentir sus piernas temblar y un nerviosismo que parecía ser la sístole y diástole de su propio corazón, la aun presente mirada del hombre en ella derretían su ser.

-¿Enserio?- Consultó no muy convencido

-¿Lo dudas?- Comenzó a avanzar aun pese al estropeo de su vestimenta¿Por qué lluvia en esos momentos¿Qué tenía Cristo en contra de ella?

-¿Decías?- Interrogó al sentir a la chica en sus brazos, fría, empapada por la lluvia pero también suave, frágil y delicada, despertando un deseo de protección

-Lo... lo siento- Se disculpó con un sonroso en las mejillas por sentir los brazos fuertes del príncipe rodeándola, ahora si debía estar soñando.

-Mira como me has dejado, y todo por un simple relámpago- Se quejó y burló, su camisa de seda blanca estaba igual de empapada y todo por abrazar a esa niña rebelde.

-Suélteme entonces- Le pidió intentando safarse del hombre

-No hasta que me digas tu nombre- Sentenció embozando una sonrisa triunfadora

-El nombre de una plebeya no le interesa alteza- Aseguró molesta empujando el bien formado pecho del príncipe y frunciendo el ceño

-Tendrás que decírmelo o si no...- Sujetó con ambas manos varoniles la delineada y bien formada cintura de la muchacha, acercando su cuerpo hasta pegarlo al de él, aproximándose después a sus labios de una manera tentadora

-Está bien... soy Kagome Guillén- Accedió a responder, con aquel brillo de enojo en sus ojos

-Eres una tonta- Le gritó mientras sobaba su mejilla luego de una fuerte bofetada proporcionada por la azabache

-Y usted una bestia- Le dijo en defensa a sus palabras de ataque

-Ilusa- La miró desafiante y profundamente con su dorada mirada, no era posible que esa pueblerina se atreviera a darle una cachetada

-Inepto- Continúo insultando, en realidad no le importaban las consecuencias que sus insultos pudieran llevar, ella jamás permitiría que ese hombre la insultara solo por ser el heredero al trono español

-Deja de insultarme- Exigió tomándola una vez mas por la cintura, acercándola a él

-Mas le vale que me suelte entendió- Le advirtió creyendo que ese sueño en el que creía estar se convertía en una terrible pesadilla

-¿Qué puedes hacerme tu?- Preguntó con un aire de burla en la voz, abrazándola fuerte y enteramente, ocasionando que el aroma a cerezos de su cabello azabache le llegue hasta la nariz

-Más de lo que se imagina- Susurró despacio y en un suspiro prolongado, quería negarlo pero el hombre siempre había sido su amor platónico

-No me digas...- Miró como ella parecía acomodarse en sus brazos y pecho.

---------

-Esta tormenta no me gusta nada- Dijo angustiada, viendo la lluvia caer a través de los enormes ventanales del palacio.

-Cálmate Izayoi, Inuyasha no debe tardar- Intentó calmarla el Rey, observando como su esposa camina de un lado a otro

-No pienso esperar ni un momento más, da la orden de salir a buscar a mi hijo- Exigió enfocando la mirada dorada de su esposo, indicándole que no aceptara una negativa por respuesta

-Bien, como quieras- Aceptó y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a los establos del reino, dando inmediatamente la orden de búsqueda del príncipe Inuyasha, donde ninguno de sus súbditos dudó en acatar la orden real rápidamente, saliendo a toda velocidad un escuadrón de hombres, en caballos pura sangre color café, aun pese a la tormenta y cualquier peligro al que se pudieran exponer, ellos tenían que servir a los reyes.

--------

Rápidamente el galopeo de los caballos y las voces masculinas llamando al príncipe se hicieron presentes, logrando asustar a la misma Kagome, era tarde y ella se estaba viendo envuelta entre puros hombres.

-Lo buscan, así que mejor me voy- Se separó del ojidorado, aunque estaba ya tan oscuro que no sabía ni por donde irse

-Tú no te iras sin pagarme la ofensa- Le aseguró con un tono convincente y seguro, mirando a la chica fijamente

-¿Esta usted loco¡Suélteme!- Exclamó y sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso cuando Inuyasha la tomó y junto a él la subió a su caballo

-No creo que eso sea posible tonta- Expreso con una sonrisa, jalando las cuerdas del caballo para partir de ese lugar antes de que lo encontraran.

Comenzaron a andar a través de la tormenta de lluvia, era casi imposible ver el camino, la intensidad de esta era sorprendente, espesa, abundante y demasiado fría, Kagome había dejado ya de quejarse y de insultar al príncipe, seguramente había notado que lo único que lograba era enfadar más al ojidorado.

-¿Estas molesta?- Le preguntó alzando un poco la voz, ya que la lluvia caía fuertemente y eso podía distorsionar las ondas de sonido

-No como cree- Respondió con la voz envuelta por un gran sarcasmo

-Para ser una simple plebeya, debo admitir que eres demasiado hermosa- Confesó al mirar su rostro empañado por el agua, sus castaños ojos fruncidos debido al enojo y la forma en que mordía su labio inferior.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de usted- Mintió y con su puño le golpeó el pecho, sin tener absolutamente ningún respeto por el hombre

-Bien llegamos- Avisó y bajo del caballo para dejar ver frente a él una pequeña y solitaria cabaña, echa de madera resistente de los árboles, después de todo no podrían estarse todo el tiempo bajo esa molesta lluvia.

-Ni crea que iré con usted bestia- Aclaró al ver como el príncipe le ofrecía su mano para bajar del hermoso corcel, ella jamás entraría a ese lugar acompañada de ese altanero y arrogante príncipe

- Entonces será por las malas- Subió y la bajó ya harto de la actitud de esa tonta, caprichosa y terca mujer.

Metió a su caballo en el pequeño establo trasero que tenía la cabaña, amarrándolo y procurando protegerlo de la tormenta, soportando los golpes en la espalda que le daba la chica con los puños al tenerla cargada, que mas daba no le dolían; entró en la cabaña notando como está profundamente oscura y tan solo unos cuantos rayos de luna se filtran.

-¿Para que me trajo aquí¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?- Lo cuestionó al sentir como sus pies vuelven a tocar el piso

-Realmente no lo se- Contestó simple y despreocupadamente

-¿Qué? Es un miserable, una bestia, un imbecil, un insecto deplorable- Comenzó a insultarlo enfadada pero los labios del hombre sellan los suyos

-¿Qué hace?- Le preguntó volviendo a su tono normal de voz, temblando por el frío y los labios morados casi azulados por la misma consecuencia

-Besarte...- Susurró y aprisionó los labios femeninos nuevamente...

Kagome solo sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente, no podía creerlo, no se esperaba que Inuyasha la besara, su amor platónico la estaba besando y ella comenzó a corresponderle, sus brazos empezaban a rodear el cuello del chico y los de él su cintura, no quería pero su cuerpo no le respondía y es que había empezado a sentir tantas mariposas en el estomago, aún mas de cuando lo veía solamente pasar, sintió como él le pidió un acceso con su lengua y ella le dio el permiso al entrelazarla con la suya, notando como sus bocas parecen fundirse y crean una sensación exquisita.

**Continuara...**

**Hola!! Pues aquí con una nueva historia, espero y les haya gustado este primer capítulo, esta será una historia cortita no creo que pase de los 8 o 10 capítulos. Ah si una aclaración respecto a los apellidos de los personajes: Como la historia se desenvuelve en España decidí ponerles apellidos de origen español, por ahí anduve buscando algunos.**

**Bueno me despido, espero sus comentarios. **

Con Cariño 

**Erilenne**


	2. ¿Inalcanzable?

**Capítulo II. ¿Inalcanzable?**

Desprendió lentamente los labios de la misma manera abrió sus ojos, observó el suave rojizo en sus mejillas y sonrió levemente.

Se acercó hasta su rostro para besar su aún húmeda frente a consecuencia de la lluvia y volvió la mirada a sus ojos y ver como ella abre los suyos mostrando un brillo que incluso le pareció extraño, tan dulce e inocente.

Sus ropas estaban totalmente empapadas y las gotas de agua le escurrían por el cabello y chocaban contra el piso, se dio la vuelta y respiró profundamente.

- Creo que ya me he cobrado la ofensa - Le dijo con la voz serena y sonrió nuevamente

- ¿Eh? - Fue el sonido que emitió Kagome y entonces lo vio abrir la puerta de la cabaña, su corazón palpitaba fuerte y su respiración se tornaba igual de acelerada.

- Espere - Se acercó un poco y mencionó esa palabra, sin tener en realidad un motivo por qué hacerlo.

Volteó al escucharla, y se topó con esa mirada castaña que empezaba a asustarlo, no precisamente porque fuera horrible, todo lo contrario.

Se quedó contemplándola por un momento, su cuerpo temblaba ¿sería por el frío?, se preguntaba.

- Toma, es por el estropeo de tus prendas - Le aventó a sus manos un pequeño morralito color azul marino - Al parecer la lluvia a terminado, me voy - Se despidió y salió rápidamente de la cabaña.

- Es... es dinero - Expresó al abrirlo, viendo el resplandor de las monedas de oro, jamás había tenido una en sus manos ¿Por qué se las abría dado? ¿Por haber correspondido ese beso? O ¿Simplemente por lastima?

- Ese miserable - Apretó con demasiada molestia y frunció el ceño ¿Quién se creía esa bestia para humillarla así?

Escuchó el relinche del caballo del príncipe y salió rápidamente de la cabaña, no permitiría que ese hombre se fuera así como así, ahora él le pagaría la ofensa

- ¿A dónde cree que va? ¡Regrese inepto! - Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ver como se alejaba felizmente montado en su caballo

- Nos vemos tonta, me encantaría volver a besarte - Contestó, embozando una sonrisa, misma que logró ver Kagome pese a la oscuridad de la noche

- Es... un... maldito - Murmuró sonrojada y sintiendo que su misma sangre le estaba quemando, sentía furia y ese cosquilleo en el estomago que no se le iba.

--------------

- ¡Kagome! Amiga pensé que te había pasado algo- Expresó emocionada una chica de cabello largo y oscuro, Sango Aranda, su mejor y probablemente única amiga

- Ni me lo recuerdes - Le pidió mirándola con unos ojos que hasta a la misma Sango habían espantado

- Te ves deplorable - Mencionó la mujer con cierto desagrado en la voz al observar como su amiga viene escurriendo, manchada de lodo y el cabello echo un desastre - ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? -Le preguntó, caminando después hacia el pequeño mueble para sacar uno de los pocos vestidos que tenía Kagome.

- Si te lo dijera, no me lo creerías Sango - Aseguró, tomando por su parte algunas telas para secarse

- No puedo saberlo si no me lo dices anda por favor - Lo pidió con un tono y mirada suplicante

- Pero te juro que ese idiota me las va a pagar - Gritó y aventó las mantas que traía en las manos.

Se sentía perturbada, no lograba arrancarse de la mente ese beso, ese individuo había jugado con sus sentimientos, seguramente ignoraba que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero y ella ¿Ahora que hacía?

- ¿A quién te refieres? - Consultó consternada, no entendía la actitud de su amiga, tan solo la veía como parecía retorcerse de un coraje que no se explicaba.

- A Inuyasha Ferrer - Respondió con alto desprecio, apretando las mantas, quería matarlo, deseaba que alguien se lo pusiera enfrente para así poder hacerlo pedazos.

- ¿Pero que estás diciendo? -

-------------

- No me hagas esto Inuyasha, estaba muy preocupada por ti - Se quejaba golpeándole el pecho una mujer muy elegante, vestía un hermoso vestido color rosa y su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, donde una delgada corona adornaba su cabeza.

- No exageres Kikyo, ya estoy aquí - Le contestó separando a la muchacha de él; Kikyo Da Silva, princesa del reino Portugués, era la novia y prometida desde el nacimiento de Inuyasha.

- Nosotros también estábamos muy preocupados hijo, mira en las fachas que vienes, ve a bañarte en este instante - Ordenó la reina con cierto aire de enfado, acompañada del brazo de su esposo.

- Ya voy, ya voy - Lo dijo, y enseguida se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación.

Subió por las enormes escaleras del palacio, hasta quedar frente a una enorme puerta que tenía incrustaciones de oro y piedras preciosas, la abrió y dejó ver al centro una hermosa y enorme cama de sabana de seda, a la izquierda el tocador, donde sobre él yacía un pequeño cofre abierto con monedas de oro y plata.

Se dirigió hacia su cuarto de baño y entró en él, donde se encontraba una especie de tina grande y al parecer echa de fina piedra color carne, la encargada del cuarto de servicio le tenía preparado el baño, el agua tibia, tal y como le gustará al príncipe.

Comenzó a desvestirse, hasta quedar completamente desnudo, permitiendo admirar un cuerpo escultural y bien formado, el cabello largo y profundamente oscuro, la piel con un toque bronceado.

- Con que Kagome Guillén - Susurró despacio y tranquilo, una vez que se encontraba dentro del agua y con los ojos cerrados.

A su mente comenzaron a llegar esas imágenes de cuando se encontraron, su rostro, su voz e incluso las groserías que le había dicho a pesar de ser quien era, la mujer tenía carácter no podía negarlo y en parte eso le gustaba demasiado.

- Debo olvidarme de esa mujer - Se dijo a si mismo al sentir el deseo de besar esos labios nuevamente, de mirar ese brillo en sus ojos y ¿Por qué no? Tocarla nuevamente, le parecía una obsesión, un fruto prohibido que empezaba a llamarlo y eso estaba mal muy mal.

-----------------

Caminaba tranquilamente por el centro de la ciudad, llevaba un bolso grande en su brazo derecho y una canasta color café en el otro, su mamá le había encargado comprar algunas cosas, la idea en sí no le agradaba nada, ella no era una chica para vivir en la ciudad y es por eso que detestaba los días en que tenía que ir de compras.

- Ya viste eso amigo - Mencionó en voz alta un hombre, alto y de cabello corto.

- Sí, que belleza tenemos aquí - Expresó con demasiada lujuria, recorriendo el cuerpo de la azabache.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos preciosa? - Lo preguntó, el hombre que había hablado la primera vez, poniéndose junto a su amigo frente a la muchacha

- Ni que tuvieran tanta suerte, cerdos... - Les escupió en la cara con repugnancia en la voz, a decir verdad el ser molestada por los hombres comenzaba a volverse una costumbre.

- Oíste eso, la mujer tiene carácter - Lo dijo, limpiándose con la manga de su camisa, la ofensa proporcionada por la chica.

- Nos encantan las mujeres rebeldes como tú- Murmuró con deseo y junto a su amigo comenzaron a acercarse aún mas a ella, haciendo que de la misma manera Kagome retroceda.

- Suéltenme - Lo gritó desesperadamente al sentir como esos hombres la toman por la fuerza.

Ambos sonrieron y le taparon la boca para irse quizás a un lugar mejor, cuidadosamente pudieron irse sin que nadie se percatará, después de todo una plebeya no iba a llamar la atención de nadie y ellos, eran de la nobleza, aún si fueran descubiertos, la pena no sería muy grave y ellos pasarían un momento de placer con tan hermosa mujer.

Llegaron hasta uno de los callejones más solitarios del reino Español, el lugar era algo oscuro, había basura, desperdicios y nadie a quien se pudiera llamar.

- Yo seré el primero - Aseguró uno de ellos, con aquella sonrisa en los labios que a Kagome la aterrorizaba, no tenía salida, esos hombres abusarían de ella.

La aventó fuertemente contra el piso y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón de finas telas y la camisa.

Veía como ese hombre la observaba con los ojos encendidos de deseo y comenzaba acercarse a ella, tenía miedo, solamente podía dejar que las lágrimas le recorrieran el rostro y exclamar unos gritos que jamás podrían ser escuchados por nadie.

- No ¡Auxilio! - Lo dijo en un grito que pareció ahogársele en la garganta al sentir como este mismo hombre se posaba encima de ella e intentaba romper su vestido.

- Te gustará, no te resistas - Aseveró el hombre con burla en la voz para darse paso a besar el cuello de la muchacha sin importarle las suplicas y los ojos llenos de amargas lágrimas.

- ¡Nooooooo! -

- Déjala imbecil - Ordenó con la voz profunda y dando un fuerte puntapié en la cara del hombre, mandándolo un metro hacía atrás.

- I... Inuyasha - Titubeó Kagome, al ver el dorado brillante de esos ojos, mismos que no podían pertenecerle a otra persona que no fuera él.

- Pero si eres tú, tonta - Susurró sorprendido al ver su rostro invadido por pánico, tan frágil e inofensiva.

- ¿Quién demonios crees que te has creído? - Se levantó y lo cuestionó, dejando que las gotas de sangre de su nariz y boca choquen contra el piso.

- El que te partirá en este mismo momento la cara - Se acercó hasta él y lo sujetó por lo camisa, elevándolo tan solo unos centímetros del piso

- Es el príncipe Ferrer, es mejor que nos vayamos - Mencionó el otro hombre atemorizado, conocía la crueldad de los reyes, tenían todas las de perder.

Inuyasha sonrió levemente y arremangó sus mangas, sujetó por el cuello a ambos hombres y empezó a golpearlos sin compasión, misteriosamente sentía una furia y un deseo de venganza que no lograba comprender.

- No se les ocurra volver a tocarla - Advirtió y los soltó fuertemente, quienes no dudaron en ponerse de pie con todas sus fuerzas y se alejaron del lugar.

- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó dulcemente y estiró su mano como muestra de querer ayudarla a levantarse.

Sus ojos brillaban y su corazón latía fuertemente, tanto que sentía que se saldría de su pecho, es por eso que su mano la tenía posada ahí, sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas y se lanzó a sus brazos sin pensarlo, abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Ya, tranquila - Susurró y correspondió a su abrazo, sintiendo nuevamente ese sentimiento de protección hacia ella y una extraña palpitación en su interior ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- Gracias - Le dijo con la voz entrecortada, aún sin poder separarse de él.

- Hey tonta, ¿No estarás enamorándote de mí por esto verdad? Yo para ti soy inalcanzable - Intentó aclararle, tan solo para que ella se alejara de él y es que ese cosquilleo en su ser nuevamente comenzaba a asustarlo, tal como fuera en la noche anterior.

- Si... lo siento - Dijo sin más y salio corriendo del lugar.

- Y tú para mí... también eres inalcanzable - Susurró a solas mientras la veía alejarse, ¿Un príncipe? ¿Una plebeya?, que tontería...

------------------

- Kagome eres una tonta - Se regañaba así misma al recordar lo que había sucedido en la mañana, agradecía que el hombre la hubiera salvado pero no se arrancaba de la mente las palabras que el le había dicho.

- ¿Inalcanzable? - Pronunció y suspiró profundamente ¿Por qué se habría enamorado de él?

-----------------

- Vamos a tomar un poco de agua - Mencionó a su caballo después de haber andado por todo el bosque, aunque el no quisiera aceptarlo, realmente quería ver a Kagome.

Caminó junto al hermoso animal hacía el río que brotaba en las orillas del reino, ambos se encontraban agotados y terriblemente sedientos, dejó al caballo amarrado a alguno de los árboles y se dio pasó entre estos mismos para ir por agua, le extrañó demasiado toparse con prendas femeninas sobre ellos, pero no le dio importancia.

Divisó el río y se acercó tranquilamente, sintiendo el aire fresco soplar y jugar con su cabello.

- ¿Kagome? - Cuestionó despacio al ver dentro del agua la figura femenina de una muchacha, desnuda, las gotas deslizándose suavemente por todo su cuerpo, la cintura finamente delgada y delineada, como esculpida, la piel blanca y aparentemente suave y delicada, sus senos redondos y firmes, las piernas y glúteos exquisitamente moldeados y los castaños ojos que le encantaban, entonces tragó saliva con demasiada dificultad.

- Es mejor que me vaya, antes de que la tarde me caiga encima otra vez - Dijo y deslizó su cabello hacía atrás, dándole una vista mas clara de su desnudez a Inuyasha.

Volteó hacía la orilla, para toparse con la mirada dorada y expectante de Inuyasha ¿Qué demonios hacia ese hombre ahí?

- ¡Pervertido! - Gritó fuertemente con un alto sonrojo en sus mejillas, sacando se su concentración a Inuyasha

- Miserable, maldito, bestia- Comenzó a enumerar, cubriéndose como podía con las manos

---------------

- Vamos ya discúlpame, no pensé que estuvieras aquí - Le pedía aún por encima de su orgullo, una vez que la chica estaba vestida

- Pero bien que estaba de mirón - Lo miró con enojo y aún altamente sonrojada, no podía ser, él, el hombre que ella amaba la había visto totalmente desnuda.

- No se puede negar que eres muy hermosa - Sonrío levemente y sujeto su mentón

- Detente - Susurró despacio, sujetando la mano de la muchacha, misma que llevaba el rumbo de plantarle una buena bofetada.

La miró con ternura y sonrío, sus ojos permanecían molestos pero sus mejillas sonrosadas de una manera que le pareció muy hermosa, los labios entreabiertos y rojos, dándole enseguida la pulsada de poseerlos ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué le sucedía con ella?

- ¿Qué me has hecho? - Le preguntó rodeando su cintura con sus manos fuertes y varoniles, embriagándose del aroma a cerezos que despedía y lo creyó tan delicioso e irresistible

- Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo - Le dijo, y una vez mas su cuerpo parecía no responderle, ya se sus manos encontraban la manera perfecta de acomodarse en el cuello del ojidorado.

- Eres tan hermosa - Musitó, dejándole el tibio aliento sobre su rostro.

Humedeció casi por inercia sus propios labios y tomó los de ella, sintiendo como una vez mas ese delicioso néctar entra en su boca, aferró su cintura y buscó indagar mas dentro de ella, conocer cada espacio, cada rincón, la textura de sus labios, le encantaba, no era su primer beso pero nunca antes se había sentido así, tan lleno, tan increíblemente bien y eso lo hacía comprender que era lo que entonces le estaba pasando con ella.

- Te quiero Kagome, quiero estar contigo - Expresó enfocando su mirada castaña, sintiendo como una corriente nueva le recorre el cuerpo

- No... Usted lo dijo, es inalcanzable - Negó y sonrió nostálgica, seguramente ahora si estaba soñando

- No hay nada que pueda ser inalcanzable, si así se desea - Le aseguró con una mirada que nunca antes le había visto y sintió el abrazo fuerte y protector que él le daba.

**Continuara...**

**¡Hola chicas! Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, creo que Inuyasha se está abriendo más en sus sentimientos y pues haber que pasa, gracias a todas por sus comentarios.**

**Feliz año nuevo a todas! Que este año sea mucho mejor que el anterior y cumplan sus metas**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Erilenne**


End file.
